shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil Spawns And Alpharess All Out Battle, Confronting The Devil!
Somewhere In The New World In a large island with a huge mountain in the center, Xerxes was tied to a pole with Sea Stone made chains infront of him stood Arokata looking at the sea holding the New World Log Pose. Xerxes: 'What is your plan? And what does it have to do with me? '''Arokata: '''Everything is going perfectly as planned and if im correct they should be here in about two or more or less hours '''Xerxes: '''What are you talking about? Whos coming? '''Arokata: '''You already know who they are ''Xerxes looked iritated by Arokata not telling him what his planning. Meanwhile Somewhere Else On Sea The Alpharess Pirates are checking the directions for the next island. '''Ivan: '''Anything at all Nomako? '''Nomako: '''Nope the log pose isnt pointing to any direction weird '''Kronen: '''Probably a loose wire '''Nomako: '''Log poses dont have wires drunk ass '''Ivan: '''Im sure everything will work out as always ah this is lonely been a month since we last saw Senshi and her crew i miss those guys they're alot of fun '''Nomako: '''You nearly died last time you met them '''Ivan: '''By a guy that has two X's in his name and can use 6 swords, 6 freakin swords no wonder i nearly lost my head '''Nomako: '''You nearly lost your heart '''Ivan: '''Shut up you dont know where it hurt the most '''Nomako: '''Well thats true Elsewhere '''Atisuto: Captain! When's dinner? Senshi: Don't know don't care. Senshi was sitting on the figure head of the tide. She had a bandage over one of her eyes and across her chest. She hadn't been in a good mood since fighting her cousin Mikayla. The crew had given up trying to cheer her up. Rex: Leave her be. We'll be arriving on the next island soon. Laura: I wonder if we'll see that Ivan guy again. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Sharpshooter: Are you crazy? Victoria: The last time we met, Senshi nearly died twice! Burakku: Cut Ivan some slack. Besides, it was that one eyed guy who did it, not Ivan. Ishi: 'Didn't even let his wounds heal proper. ''Suddenly the Devil Spawns heard a scream coming from the sky, They looked up and saw a blonde man wearing a red duster flying towards them but fell into the sea instead, When he got out of the water it was revealed to be Dante from the Alpharess Pirates. 'Dante: '''Dammit, Did he have to punch me that hard *looks around* OH NO IM IN A MYSTERIOUS PART OF THE SEA! *looks at ship* Hey Devil Spawn guys......YOU GUYS IM SAVED THANK GOD! ''From the same direction Dante flew from, The Laughing Reggie sailed towards them with Ivan standing on the decks looking for Dante. 'Ivan: '''Why do i have to look for him, Sis? '''Susan: '''Because your the one who punched him and sent him flying '''Ivan: '''Good point but his the one who woke me up from my sleep '''Susan: '''Just look for him please '''Ivan: '''Alright sis i will....THERES THE BASTARD ILL KNOCK YOU TO NEXT WEEK!....Ah Senshi is that her? It is her now wait is it? What happened to her she looks like me with the bandages lets go take a look. ''As they approached, the Devil Spawns greeted their freinds warmly. Atisuto stowed a drawing of the Laughing Reggie coming towards them as they exchanged greetings. Senshi did not move from the Figurehead. '''Senshi: Hi. she gave a small wave, but didn't smile. Ivan looked at Senshi confused. Ivan: '''What with Senshi? What happened to her? '''Vearth: We recently had a fight with one of her cousins. She kept insulting Senshi and her brothers, putting her in a bit of a mood. The fact that she nearly blinded Senshi and nearly killed her didn't help. Senshi: She's a disgrace to the Roronoa name. I should have ended her worthless life when I had the chance. Ivan looked at Senshi and got a little close to her. Ivan: '''A cousin you say? I never knew you had a cousin i heard about your brothers but never about a cousin who is she anyway to be a disgrace? '''Senshi: ........ Senshi threw a crumbled up piece of paper at Ivan. He opened it to see a wanted poster. It was covered in small holes, evdence that it had been used as target practice. The name read Roronoa D. Mikayla and showed a picture of a black haired girl with heavy make up and a skimpy dress. Ivan: 'Well i'll be damned a Roronoa with black hair and a D., Never thought thats possible, Looks like you really hate for the number of holes in her poster, So what exactly happened Senshi? ''Everyone just waved their hands in a "shut up you baka" gesture and Senshi's face went hard. '''Senshi: Don't want to talk about it. Ivan seemed worried about Senshi, He looked at her crew who are still doing the hand gesture to him and turned back to Senshi. Ivan: 'Alright i wont make you say what you dont want to repeat well its nice seeing ya again ''Ivan got down to her crew members. '''Ivan: '''Must have been a really hard thing to handle being like that afterwards and if you dont want to tell me what happened either than fine, I'll be on the ship with my crew if ya need anything '''Senshi: Stay. Please. Rei looked up from where he was napping and looked over. Rei: 'She needs as many friends as possible. ''Ivan turned to Senshi with a happy expression visible in his eye. 'Ivan: '''Thats all ya need to say, Its always good to see you Senshi ''Senshi gives a small smile, though it doesn't reach her eye. '''Senshi: It's good to see you too. Meanwhile Nomako was still watching the log pose trying to see what's wrong with it. Nomako: '''Why aren't you pointing to any direction? Ya got three pins and you point nowhere what are the odds of that happening? Maybe i should give it a good hit '''Dante: '''Won't you break it? I mean Fishmen have alot of strength in one hit so shouldn't you be careful when hitting it '''Nomako: '''I don't wanna hear it from the guy who almost sank the ship twice this weekend '''Dante: '''Hey that bug asked for it '''Nomako: '''The bug not the ship. '''Rex: You're having the same problem? The two bickering pirates turn to see Rex. He too is looking at the pose curiously. all three needles are spinning in circles, not focusing on a single point. Rex: This has never happened before. I don't get it. Nomako: 'Maybe its broken? Or were surrounded by too many islands? '''Dante: '''Or there are three islands that are floating in circles around us non stop and make these distrubance in the needles? ''Rex and Nomako looked at Dante with a "Are you serious?" look on there faces. '''Dante: '''Just throwin' a thought '''Rex: Well. This is the New World. It could happen. Still, something was off. No one could place their finger on it, but something was just not right. Susan walked to the guys after hearing their conversation. Susan: 'What's wrong exactly? '''Nomako: '''We don't really know, The needles just won't point at one direction they just shuffle around ''Susan took Nomako's log pose and because she couldn't see it she listened to the needles spinning and heard some rusting, She then looked at Nomako. 'Susan: '''From what i hear it's a little rusty, Maybe the metal got wet and rusted? '''Nomako: '''Nah it can't be the glass should protect it right? And even if it did become rusty it won't really affect it '''Susan: '''Then it's not getting rusty, The sqeaking is probably the needles getting loose '''Nomako: '''Oh their getting loose.......EEEEEEEEEEH?! YA MEAN MY PRECIOUS LOG POSE IS BEING BROKEN BY ITSELF?! '''Susan: '*Nervous* Ummm y-yes kinda Nomako fell on his knees looking as if he got hit by Perona's Negative Hollow, Everyone looked at him with a teardrop on their heads. '''Dante: '''He really likes his log pose don't he? '''Rex: Then what about mine? he took it off and tossed it to Kapenta. Kapenta: I think I have something that could tighten the needles down in my workshop. Bring Nimako's Susan. We can work on them together. Nomako: 'IT'S NOMAKO NOT NIMAKO! Ah whats the use my life is over anyway '''Dante: '''HE SAID HE'LL REPAIR IT DAMMIT! ''Susan took Nomako's log pose and went with Kapenta. They head down to his workshop where he starts fiddling with the poses. He pulls out some small screwdrivers and starts tightening them. After a minute he gets frustrated. '''Kapenta: Forget this. He sets the tools aside, morphing his fingers into small tools. He seems to have better luck with that. Kapenta: There. Susan: 'How is it going? '''Kapenta: '''You were right about the needle being loose. I tightened them all, but they're all pointed in the same direction instead of in three. ''he held them up and slowly spun them in his hands. Each of the six needles turned as the poses did, all focused in one direction. 'Susan: '''Then i guess thats our destination to head to. ''Kapenta nodded and they walked back onto the deck. Senshi was leaning against the mast. Blood was running from under her eye bandage and from her mouth. 'Ishi: '''That stupid toxin kicked in again. I still can't seem to flush it out of her system. I've never seen this stuff before. '''Laura: '''Her will is strong enough to supress it, but not for long. '''Senshi: '''Stop..... worrying....(cough cough)...... about me.........(Hack, cough).....I'll live. '''Ivan: '''Don't try to force your self, I was once near death when i was just 3 and i ended up being half dead instead, Maybe you should rest for a while, Won't kill ya ''Senshi shook her head, but Ishi quickly stuck a syringe into her arm. Senshi passed out instantly. 'Ishi: '''This has been the only way to get her to sleep. Her nightmars flared up after that fight and with her hardheaded determination, it's been hard on us all. '''Ivan: '''Hard to see her like that, Well how about we go to the next island, Maybe it has something she might like. ''Everyone just looked down. Ivan could feel the sadness on the ship. Senshi had been hurt, her pride shattered, and her body was left broken and bloody. All she had left was her will to fight. She wanted to regain her pride. 'Victoria: '''I just wish we could have our captain back. ''Ivan had a sad look in his eyes, He got down from the mast and went aboard his ship. 'Ivan: '''Let's just head to the island Back to Arokata ''Arokata was sitting on top of a high mountain with Xerxes still chained to his pole next to him. '''Arokata: '''Soon, Real soon they will arrive '''Xerxes: '''Why do you keep those who will arrive a secret from me? '''Arokata: '''Because they aren't strangers to you, You know them very well '''Xerxes: '''Dammit Arokata what are you planning? '''Arokata: '''Now that is a secret so shush. Back to the ships '''Rex: We're almost to this mysterious island. It seems to be mostly mountains. Nomako looked at the island and then at his log pose that was pointing towards the island, Strangely all three needles pointed at the same direction. Nomako: 'Strange, Usually all the needles would point to different directions but this time they all point to one direction '''Ivan: '''Maybe it has alot of magnetic force? '''Nomako: '''Could be, I mean this is the New World, Just about anything can happen here. '''Senshi: '''Look. ''She pointed to a strange pair barely visible at the top of one of the mountains. Sharpshooter's eyes went out of focus as he activated his scopes. '''Sharpshooter: It's some weird guy and another......wait. One of them is Xerxes!! Ivan: '''Eh? Xerxes? One eye, Six sword using Xerxes who nearly killed us but left Xerxes? '''Sharpshooter: No. The one eyed, bloody, chained to a pole Xerxes that appears to see us and appears to be a prisoner. Ivan: 'Well that sure ain't good, Let's go help him, C'mon if he's a prisoner and there's another person next to him then it might be that one guy who captured him, Which means he might be stronger than we think, So you comin' to help? ''Everyone was already armed to the teeth, ready for battle. Senshi too had slid her sword into its scabbard and had it in her hand. '''Senshi: Let's go. Ivan: 'Great Back to Arokata ''Arokata stood up and looked at the two ships heading towards the island. 'Arokata: '''Alpharess and Devil Spawn Pirates '''Xerxes: '''What? '''Arokata: '''Those are the people whom are coming here at this very moment, So prepare yourself for seeing me kill the targets you failed at killing '''Xerxes: '''WHAT?! WHY?! Do not bring them into this, It is none of their buisness '''Arokata: '''They are my buisness '''Xerxes: '''Why do you want to kill them? '''Arokata: '''That is my job '''Xerxes: '''Tell me Arokata, Who the hell are you? '''Arokata: '''You can call me The Devil Himself At The Shore ''The two crews reached the shore of the island, They got off their ships and went into the deep forest that had many mountains, They looked around trying to find the mountain where Xerxes was held captive. '''Ivan: '''Dammit where are they? '''Senshi: they're here. I can feel....urk... She threw up slightly, then wiped her mouth. Senshi: '.....Feel them. ''Ivan put his hand on Senshi's shoulder. 'Ivan: '''Take it easy, It's hard seeing ya like this, So where are ya feelin' them? ''Senshi pointed to a small cave near where they were. '''Senshi: Passage. Ivan: 'Let's go then ''Everyone entered the cave and started to walk into it deeper, deeper and deeper into the dark cave while feeling that they are going up, At the end they reached the top of the mountain which looked like a closed volcano, They looked around and saw Xerxes tied up and incapable of speaking because he was wrapped with bandages in his mouth. 'Dante: '''That ain't look no good '''Ivan: '''No kidding, C'mon let's go help 'em ''Senshi walked over and placed her hand on the chains binding Xerxes. The second she touched it, she slumped. '''Senshi: Seastone. Don't touch. Ivan removed the bandages from Xerxes' mouth. Ivan: 'Hey Xerx you okay? '''Xerxes: '''Tr-...... '''Ivan: '''Tr? '''Xerxes: '''Trap ''Everyone suddenly look back when a large explosion in the middle of the volcano happened, The explosion was so great the volcona became active again, They then saw Arokata standing on the other half of the volcano. 'Arokata: '''Hello ''Senshi and her crew tensed. Laura's eyes flew open. She had heard tales about this man. '''Laura: G-g-guys...... That's.........the d-d-d-d-devil himself...... Arokata began to walk carefreely around the volcano's mouth towards the two crews. Arokata: 'I am Desmond D. Arokata, And yes i am indeed known as the devil himself, But you should of course remember it is a mere epithet, But i don't have that epithet for nothing, Isn't that right, Kronen? ''Kronen looked more tensed than usual even letting go of his sake bottle, He started to turn into his hybrid form hyena and run towards Arokata, Preparing to impale him with his claws, When he got close to Arokata, Kronen suddenly got hit by an invisible hit sending him close to the deep lava hole but was near falling, He also fell uncoscious. 'Ivan: '''KRONEN! ''Arokata looked at Ivan revealing his red right eye. '''Arokata: '''Welcome, Devil Spawn and Alpharess Pirates, To my hell '''Senshi: SHARPSHOOTER! GRAB KRONEN! A grapple suddenly locked onto Kronens arm, pulling him away from the lava hole. Her entire crew began to prepare for battle as Ishi tended to Kronen. Burakku: What do you want with us? Arokata: '''Nothing really, Just killing you '''Atisuto: Why do you wish for our deaths? Arokata: '''Killing you is my job, Though it's actually capturing i prefer killing instead. '''Suna: You didn't answer her question. Sharpshooter transformed his arms into a cannon, aiming them at Arokata. Sharpshooter: Why are we so important? Arokata: '''Well i never said you are so important, I just said i wanted to kill cause it is my job, So please don't fight back or you will die slowly. '''Rex: I'm still confused. I remember reading about you while I was a marine. You say your job is to kill us, but you don't work for the WG. Why is it your job then? Arokata: '''Hehehe, So a former Marine i see? How pleasant, The WG still remembers me, Well then i will tell who i am but not fully, My name is Desmond D. Arokata, I am currently here to do my job properly and kill you afterwards, I am a former Revolutionary Commander, And a secret assisstant of the WG '''Atisuto: YOU were a Revolutionary?! No way Dragon-''sama would have let you be a Revolutionary. You've got murderous creep written all over you! '''Laura:' The secret Assisstant thing is true though. I remember alot of talk about him. Senshi: I really don't care. How do we kill him? Arokata: 'Hehehe i was a Revolutionary waaay before leaving and assissting the WG, And if you wanna ''kill ''me instead of defeating then you will have to be able to lay a hit on me first. ''Senshi gave a smile and prepared to make a leap at Arokata. Before she could, she coughed blood and collapsed. '''Senshi: DAMNIT NOT NOW!!! She began to throw up blood, Her hair began to turn a sickly shade of yellow-green, Arokata charged towards Senshi quickly arriving very close to her preparing to grab her, Ivan quickly jumped over Senshi and swinged his sword towards Arokata, Arokata stood in his spot and only pointed his finger at Ivan, He then moved his finger a bit to the left, Suddenly Ivan was hit by an invisible force hitting the ground, He stood up and looked at Arokata. Ivan: '''Dammit, Is this a Devil Fruit power that you're using? '''Arokata: '''Of course it is, What else can it possibly be? '''Senshi: Ivan............... She quickly threw up again, then gave a wink. Suddenly, she latched onto Arokata's back, refusing to let go, Arokata looked at Senshi grabbing his back, He looked at her trying to hide his face, He then looked away from her. Arokata: 'I can't stand seeing a woman get hurt ''Suddenly Senshi was blasted back by an invisible force and was sent far from Arokata, At that moment a small red glow apeared around Arokata for a moment but then faded away, Dante aimed his guns at Arokata firing several bullets but all the bullets hit an invisible shield that glowed red everytime a bullet hit it, Dante ran out of ammo and looked surprised and confused of how the bullets didn't affect Arokata. 'Arokata: '''Annoying buzzer. ''Atisuto pulls out her artist pad, frantically scribbling, Arokata looked at her curiously. 'Arokata: '''What, if i may ask, Are you doing? ''Atisuto finished her drawing, then smiled. Suddenly, the ground opened beneath Arokata, swallowing him up to his neck, Arokata, While stuck to the ground, Looked down trying to hold his hood down. 'Arokata: '''A Devil Fruit that allows you to make what you draw happen? Interesting, Sadly now i have to reveal who i am for real ''Suddenly the earth started to shake around Arokata, Then at once a large red humanoid shaped shield with four arms and two faces on the two sides of the head, and holding zigzag shaped blades. 'Arokata: '''My Devil Fruit is the ultimate shield, I do not know its name but i know it is Paramecia '''Atisuto: '''WHAT THE *****?!! ''Arokata removed his hood and put on an orange mask with two eye holes, He then looked at everyone, And the most surprised one was Kronen who just woke up. 'Kronen: '''It can't be... '''Ishi: '''Kronen, what is it? Who is that guy? '''Kronen; '''One of the most powerful yet honorable Marines in WG, Vice Admiral Desdaro ''Arokata or more truthfully Desdaro, Looked at everyone revealing both his unusual eyes. 'Arokata: '''Desdaro is a mere pen name, Read the name carefully Des''mond D. Aro''kata ''Rex suddenly turns pale as he makes the connection. 'Rex: '''Oh shit..... '''Arokata: '''Desmond D. Arokata is obviously the real name, Now that you know who i am, Please do not resist and allow me to slaughter yo-... '''Ivan: '''PIECE A SHIT! ''Suddenly Ivan swinged his sword at Arokata's red humanoid shield but couldn't put a dent in it. 'Arokata: '''Why insult in such a curcial language? '''Ivan: '''CAUSE YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN AKAINU YOU ASSHOLE! '''Arokata: '''I do not understand '''Ivan: '''You made Xerx try and kill us, And now you used him as bait to catch us, And i wanna know one thing what are you going to do to him after you kill us? If you can '''Arokata: '''Easy, I'll kill him too he is a traitor to the Marines after all ''Ivan then swinged his sword again at Arokata but still couldn't dent the shield, One of the four arms hit Ivan sending him towards the others, He stood up bleeding from his head and prepared to attack again. 'Ivan: '''That shield is too strong to break, We need to attack all at once all who can do it '''Senshi: '''I'm in. he looks like practice for when I fight my cousin again. '''Ivan: '''Don't over exert ya self though, You guys too all who can stand and punch, Hit, Kick, Slash, Dash and shoot, Get up and get ready to attack on three. One. ''Everyone readies there weapons. Senshi to stands, but her right eye, the one covered in bandages, begins to bleed. She ignores, it, but her bandages are all covered in her own blood. 'Senshi: '''Two. ''All the Alpharess Pirates prepare to attack with all their might including Dante, Xerxes looked at everyone preparing to attack. 'Ivan: '''Three ''Everyone charged at Arokata with their weapons, Fists, Devil Fruit powers initiated and their guns pointing at Arokata. As they launch, Senshi weakens, and collapses, Xerxes then started to charged in her place preparing two blades. 'Xerxes: '''I will not allow a lady to suffer from her injuries by a man such as Arokata, So please, Allow me to take your strike for you. ''Senshi makes to say no, but she knows she's just too weak. 'Senshi: '''Fine...... I still don't like you though. ''Rei drags her out of the way, then looks at Xerxes. 'Rei: '''Don't make her regret trusting you. ''Everyone at once attacked Arokata with their swords, Gun shots, Punchs, Kicks and Devil Fruit powers creating an extremely large created that reached to the edge of the volcano's mouth, Everyone stepped back from a large dust cloud, It apeared that Arokata was defeated as there was no sign of life. 'Ivan: '''We did it? ''Xerxes slowly got closer to the dust cloud to see the result, Suddenly one of Arokata's zigzag shaped blades struck Xerxes in his stomach, Arokata's large humanoid red shield got out of the crater but Arokata wasn't visible within it, Xerxes was thrown back towards everyone bleeding from his stomach. 'Ivan: '''XERX! ''Rei catches the one eyed man. 'Rei: '''He's alive, but barely. ''Everyone looked at the red humanoid shield moving without Arokata commanding it from within. 'Xerxes: '''Ak.....Aka.... '''Ivan: '''Hang in there Xerx '''Xerxes: '''Aka....Aka no.....Mi....That is Arokata's Devil Fruit name...Yet he is not aware of that......It is very powerful.....One of the most as it is not weaker than a Logia....The wound i got from him is enough proof for that '''Senshi: '''It's like mine then..... '''Arokata: '''So Aka Aka no Mi was its name i see, I never knew but how did you know Xerxes? ''Everyone looked at the humanoid shield and noticed it was Arokata speaking through the shield itself. 'Xerxes: '''Unlike you, I am more familiar with the Devil Fruits '''Arokata: '''A more reason for me to kill you. ''Senshi then plants herself between Xerxes and Arokata. 'Senshi: '''Like I'd let you kill him. ''Everyone else stood with her preparing to attack again. 'Ivan: '''Xerx, Do ya know his weakness? '''Xerxes: '''The obvious weakness of all the Devil Fruit users.....Sea stone.... '''Ivan: '''Sea stone huh? ''Ivan saw the sea stone chains that binded Xerxes and ran towards them to grab them in his hands, Arokata swinged on of his zigzag blades at Ivan, Ivan quickly grabs a chain, His bandage arm was turned back to seperated bandages, He swinged the sea stone towards Arokata's blade, The red humanoid shield disapeared and turned back to Arokata, Arokata was deeply injured that he was hardly capable of moving, His mask was half broken revealing a part of his face. 'Arokata: '''Darn '''Ivan: '''Again, Everyone on 'em now! ''Everyone launches, Including Senshi. She puts Arokata in a choke hold, nearly strangling him, Ivan got behind him and tied his waist and left arm with the sea stone chain then went to kick him, Senshit then let go, Arokata was send and hit the ground, Arokata got up and freed himself from the chains, He then prepared to turn on his red humanoid shield once more but failed once Xerxes tied his neck with the chains and started to walk closer to the volcano's mouth. 'Xerxes: '''I am sorry for all that i have done '''Ivan: '''XERX DON'T BE STUPID WAIT! ''Xerxes jumped off the egde right into the lava within the volcano's mouth right into the lava being burned alive and die, Everyone watched in horror of Xerxes' sacrifice. '''Kronen: '''Xer....xes '''Senshi: No............................................. Suddenly a man's hand came out and grabbed the edge of the cliff climbing up, It was Arokata with half his left leg completely burned off by the lava, He was holding Xerxes on his back, He put Xerxes down on the ground and looked at everyone. Arokata: 'My Aka Aka no Mi may not have any weaknesses, But i have, I cannot let someone die along with me or i will regret it in the after life ''Arokata then jumped back with his single leg into the volcano's leg but quickly activated his Aka Aka no Mi's shield which would protect him from the lava. 'Arokata: '''I WILL SEE YOU ALL SOON! ''Senshi thought otherwise. 'Senshi: '''Enough death. ''Senshi quickly grabbed Arokata. Her hand met the shield, but she ignored the burning in her hand, refusing to let go of him. '''Senshi: Enough destruction. 'Arokata: '''You are a kind girl but i am not going to die nor cause destruction for i am going to live and leave the marines, and take Xerxes' place as a Taichibukai warlord so i will see you all soon ''Arokata made the shield disapear which made Senshi's grip on the shield also disapear. Once he was very close to the lava he turned the shield back on and fell into the deep lava but was seen still alive because of the shield protecting him. '''Ivan: '''Where the heck are ya goin'? '''Arokata: '''Underground Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Alpharess Pirates